Princess Kotori and Seven Dragons
by tabris shinigami
Summary: This is a love/adventure based on the tale of Snow White, well I guess you can see from the title. Some changes were made. Read out and you'll find out yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Kotori and The Seven Dragons

Disclaimer :

Those basic characters are not mine. I'm honest! Please don't sue or accused me since I didn't make any profit from this writing.

CLAMP owns the whole character of X/1999, I'm just borrowed them for a moment

H.C. Andersen owns Snow White and seven dwarfs, story and characters.

Princess Kotori and The Seven Dragons.

Previous Life

In a foreign land, a long time a go. There lived a king named Kyougo, he lived with his daughter and son, Kotori and Fuuma. His wife, Queen Saya has died not long after she has delivered Kotori. The kingdom he commanded, Toga Kingdom is one of the most prosperous kingdoms ever. They never involved into any war and the king ruled his kingdom in full wisdom. Public also loved the prince and princess, as they grew up and turned to jewels in people's heart. Prince Fuuma grew as a lovely person in beautiful figure. His charms and kindness stole any girl's heart. Princess Kotori though still young also as lovely as her brother. Her cheerful spirit made everyone happy just to look at her. The flowers and birds and other small animals were also in love with her. The sibling loved each other and very fond of each other as with their people as well. They would spent many times wandering around the city or just take a look and have a small talk with their people.

Prince Fuuma really looked like his father when he was young, with dark short hair and medium built, many girls have fallen for him, from the princess from other kingdoms or nobles in around the country. But he never show any sign of attracted with any girl at all. He really protected his sister at his fullest. On the other hand, his sister, Princess Kotori was really resemblance her mother. She has the same long blonde hair like her late mother, and the same lovely spirit around her that made others loved her. King Kyougo and Prince Fuuma ever admitted that she was really looked like her mother when she was smiling. It was very heartbreaking that she hardly ever knew about her mother. Queen Saya died a year after she gave birth to Kotori. She had an incurable and also unknown illness, and it reached the limit when she had Kotori. After a year in the sickbed, Queen Saya gave her life up and died. Not just the royal family that mourned her death, but also the people around the nation. It spent more than three months for them to mourn her death. Queen Saya was not only beautiful but also a divine queen. She has the reputation as a wonderful oracle and white-magic user. Before she married the King, she was a daughter of a nobleman in a far away country. She was the most wonderful queen they ever had. But that was an old story, now Prince Fuuma and Princess Kotori were adolescence and prepared to claim the throne one day.

Two months before Princess Kotori fifteenth birthday, King Kyougo brought very surprising news, not only for the sibling, but also for the nation as well. On a dinner, the King introduced a beautiful woman to his children. 'Kids, this is princess from Yume Kingdom. Her name is Princess Kanoe.' The king introduced her. The prince and princess stared at the woman who was before their eyes. They admitted she was very beautiful, with long dark wavy hair and slim figure; she looked like a sexy goddess. Her dress was shown part of her breast and when she walked, her long legs were peeking from her dress. 'Nice to meet you, Princess Kanoe.' Prince Fuuma and Princess Kotori said at the same time. 'Dear, this is my son and daughter. This is Fuuma and Kotori.' He introduced his children.

'Nice to meet you…' Princess Kanoe spoke up. Her voice somehow dark and deep, and mystified the hearer.

Prince Fuuma and Princess Kotori bowed respectfully and stayed silent.

'I have decided to marry her.' King Kyougo continued. The Prince and Princess both looked at their father and Princess Kanoe with surprised look, but Princess Kotori showed a very happy face when she heard that news, unlike her brother who accepted the news coldly.

'Is that true Father? You're going to marry her?' she asked gaily.

'Yes, my dear. I will.' King answered.

'When did you two meet? Tell me! I want to know the whole story.' Princess Kotori pursued her father for explanation. She was really excited about the news from her father. King Kyougo just smiled at first, he partially remember that Kotori was grown without her mother. _She must be hungered for a mother's love_, he thought.

'Yes, father. I also wished to know.' Prince Fuuma joined his sister and gazed his new mother want to be with cold stare.

'Do you still remember when I have to go to Yume Kingdom a while a go?' the King asked his children.

'Yes, father. I still remember that.' Fuuma answered shortly.

'That time, I met her on a dinner. She was really astonishing. I couldn't get my eyes off of her.' The King continued his story with his hand tightly gripped Princess Kanoe's hand. Prince Fuuma who saw this scene excused himself out in a sudden.

'Excuse me father, I did not mean to being disrespect or else, but I have something else to do. General Kusanagi was looking for me. Excuse me.' he rose and bowed deeply to his father. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Kanoe.' He said courteously.

'You don't have to worry, he's always like that.' Princess Kotori said to their guest.

'Is that so?' Princess Kanoe replied.

'Yeah, but actually he's a nice and kind person. Sometimes, the politics a bit drifted him away. Anyway, I'm still haven't heard about your planning on your marriage.'

'We're planned to marry at your birthday, two months later.' The King answered.

'Is that true? Oh, I'd be really happy. Father. That's the greatest gift you ever give me!' Kotori said, very delighted with the news.

'That's really relieved me. I thought you'd be angry about my decision.'

'No, Father. Of course not! We're really happy that you finally overcome your sorrow.'

'Thank you so much, Kotori.'

'You're welcome Father. Anyway, I have to go now. It's been a pleasure to know you, Princess Kanoe.' She rose and kissed her father's cheek before left the dining room.

'That was a wonderful kid of yours, dear.' Princess Kanoe remarked.

'You're right, dear. They're really wonderful.'

Princess Kotori found her brother sat on the couch stared at their mother's picture in the study. His face showed a different aura, not the usual cold and silent Prince Fuuma. 'Hey, brother. Do you know something?' Princess Kotori surprised her brother by wrapping her arms around his neck.

'What is it, Kotori?' Prince Fuuma replied, he was really quick on hiding his expression.

'They said they're getting married soon.'

'I know that…'

'They will married on my birthday, isn't that wonderful?'

Now, Prince Fuuma really surprised and abruptly turned to see his sister. 'What did you say? That means two months later.'

'Yes,' Prince Kotori removed her arms and walked around her brother. 'I'm not kidding, my dear brother. That's true. They just told me that.'

Prince Fuuma didn't say a thing, instead he turned his eyes to the picture of a smiling beautiful blonde on the wall. Princess Kotori followed her brother act. 'I think Mother is really happy about the news.' She commented.

'I hope so,' Prince Fuuma responded in pitiful tone. 'You better have a rest now; you have to take care of your health.'

'I know, brother. Good night.' Princess Kotori left her brother alone in the study.

Prince Fuuma stood alone in the dark of the study 'Mother, this is a bad omen…' he muttered as he saw a greenish blue light on the fireplace.

Author notes :

Well, my first multiple shots fanfic. Whoever thought that Snow White could be this long? Maybe I'm just exaggerating some things. I've got the idea back then in 1999-2000, but I've got the chance to write it down fully right now. !

Actually, I've lost my papers where I put the idea, and this is the revised version.

Aside from the site's feedback form. You also can email me at which more likely to be responded more often.

Thank you for reading!

Ps: I'm not really sure about the author of Snow White. Anyone who knows the real author please contact me so I can revised it. Thank you once again!


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Kotori and The Seven Dragons

Disclaimer :

Those basic characters are not mine. I'm honest! Please don't sue or accused me since I didn't make any profit from this writing.

CLAMP owns the whole character of X/1999, I'm just borrowed them for a moment

H.C. Andersen owns Snow White and seven dwarfs, story and characters.

Princess Kotori and The Seven Dragons.

When Jealousy Takes Over

A month after introduced Princess Kanoe to his children, King Kyougo publicly introduced his fiancée to his nation. The people accepted the news with the same reaction as Princess Kotori had. They were really happy and also glad that their King finally decided to finish his forlorn time after the death of Queen Saya. And they're admired the King's high taste, after the beautiful Queen Saya, this new later Queen is also stunningly pretty. When the King introduced her in the royal balcony, many people were stopped only to look at her, they're not just curious with the King's fiancée but also amazed by her beauty. When they knew that the wedding would be at the same time with Princess Kotori birthday party, they became even happier than ever. Many celebrations were held around the country to rejoice the happy news.

The preparation for the wedding is finished. Everything has gone the way it has to be. The invitation has been spread, and the castle has been decorated as well. Princess Kanoe also has moved from Yume Kingdom to Toga Kingdom and accustomed herself.

One night, King Kyougo found his son Prince Fuuma stood alone in the castle's tower gazed the faraway scenery. 'What are you doing this late, my son?' he asked his son.

'Oh, father. No, it's nothing. I just want to feel the night breeze. That's all.' The prince evaded his own father.

'Are you worrying something?'

'You may say so.' He turned to his father, 'Father, about your decision to marry her. Have you really thought about that?'

'What do you mean my son? Of course, I have thought about that. Are you objecting the proposal just now?' King Kyougo frowned at his only son.

'No, it's not like that. Please don't take it wrong father.' Prince Fuuma tried to assure his father. 'So, you don't have any agreement with her, right. You married her based on love, right?'

'Of course, it's a love based marriage. Are you afraid that you won't be the king of this kingdom if she had a baby boy? You're afraid your throne is being taken.'

'Not entirely like that. I couldn't say you're wrong either. But I'm glad that it's a love based marriage. I'm deeply happy for you father.' He hid his fears from his father's eyes. He didn't want his father to be as worry as he was.

'You don't have to worry, my dear son. This kingdom will be yours. No matter what happened. I didn't train you for nothing, am I?'

Prince Fuuma stared at the dark sky 'I'm sure Mother is really happy up there.'

'Your mother was a very wonderful person, as a wife, and as a queen. No one could beat her in any way.'

'You're right, father.' He sighed deeply 'By the way, why won't you take a rest? You're getting marry two days later. You can't be exhausted now.'

'I know, it's been a nice talk, son.' King Kyougo tapped his son's shoulder and left Prince Fuuma alone once again.

'You've heard it all, haven't you?' Prince Fuuma said softly.

Behind him, from the pitch darkness two figures came up visualized two people. The subtle moonlight shined at them. They were the two generals of Toga Kingdom, General Kusanagi and General Aoki. 'We come at your service, Your highness.' General Kusanagi spoke.

'What do you think now?' Prince Fuuma asked them 'I still think this as a bad omen.'

'We knew your highness's ability is as good as the late Queen Saya, but I think we should think it over logically and not easily being swayed.'

'That's what I thought, General Aoki. Anyway, have you got your day off recently?'

'We're happy to serve the King right here, your highness.'

'It's a celebration. You may have your day off since tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you at father's wedding party.' Prince Fuuma said coldly and left them alone there.

Since the wedding was held at the same time with Princess Kotori's birthday party. The celebration was doubled. Everyone was invited, from noblemen to the peasant. All the people in the country were involved into the celebration. If they lived far away, the master of that region would transmit the image from the party to the enormous screen they had. All the cost was on the Royal Family.

The people looked very happy when they saw their King kissed his new Queen, they're really delighted with the fact that now they're having a new queen. Prince Fuuma and Princess Kotori both looked as marvelous as ever on that party. They're really adorable.

'Oh, brother. This is the most wonderful party I ever had in my whole life.' Princes Kotori mumbled at her brother. They were 'hiding' in a corner, trying to buy their private time.

'Yes, you do. Yes, you do.' Prince Fuuma replied.

'Why you looked so gloomy, brother? Is there something wrong?'

'No, Kotori, nothing's wrong. I won't ruin your happiest day.'

'Ah, I know why. You're jealous with father. He's got himself a new wife while you didn't have any.'

'Don't be ridiculous. It's not what I got in mind. Someday, if I have found the right person, I'll introduce her to you first.'

'Is it a promise?'

'It's a promise.' Prince Fuuma answered with a slight smile.

'That's what I've been waiting from you. Your smile!' Princess Kotori said jubilantly 'You know, sometimes I think that politics really drove you away.'

'But I'm the next King. I have to learn from now on.'

'Yeah, and let yourself being beaten by Father. Lay back and take a break. A little affair will do you good.'

'Don't tempt me, Kotori. You had better think about yourself. If you're still like that, no Prince or nobleman would be attracted to you.'

They both laughed and enjoyed the party at the end.

The celebration lasted for almost a month. During a month, many people still buzzing and talking about the party and the King's new Queen. Nobody ever knows that this new Queen is as wicked as the wizard from the west. Not even King Kyougo! Even her family back there in Yume Kingdom didn't know about this. Queen Kanoe is an active black magic user. She has practiced this from a long time a go when she was very young. King Kyougo was her latest victim. The day he met her on the ball, she enchanted a spell on him that made him fallen into her arms easily. She knew that he was the King of Toga Kingdom, one of the most prosperous Kingdoms around the world. Her objection is being the most beautiful woman that ruled the world. As the first step, she chose Toga Kingdom as the first path. _It'll be much easier from now on_, she thought.

Queen Kanoe brought a massive mirror with her. King Kyougo and other people thought it's just her dressing mirror, but when there's no one else around. She would stood before the mirror and sang "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Tell me, who's the fairest of all!'

As soon as she has finished singing, the mirror surface turned to water and no longer shows any reflection. From deep inside the mirror, a little girl suddenly appeared. That girl has a blank expression on her face. Her long silvery hair fallen around her, she bowed respectfully to Queen Kanoe. That was Queen's sister, Hinoto. A long time a go, she trapped Hinoto into her mirror and made Hinoto as her private counselor. Hinoto is an oracle; she could see many things though they were far away from her place.

'Ah, so there you are. What makes you so damn lazy, my dear sister?' Queen Kanoe greeted her.

'Kanoe, is there any way to help you?' Hinoto uttered slowly.

'Stop that nonsense!' Queen Kanoe replied audaciously. 'Just tell me the answer. Is there anyone prettier than me, I bet there isn't!'

'That's true, since you killed Queen Saya years a go, no one has beaten your beauty.' Hinoto answered 'But there's someone who will be much prettier than you are right now.'

Queen Kanoe glared at her sister inside the mirror 'Who is it?'

'That's your stepdaughter, Kotori. One day she'll be prettier than you. To tell you the truth, she is prettier than you are right now. She has beautiful figure just like her mother, Queen Saya, and also gracious manner. She is loved by many people.'

'Silence! Stop that talk! Now, return to your place!' Queen Kanoe conjured a spell to the mirror, and Hinoto disappeared in a second. The only reflection on the mirror was the Queen's reflection.

'This is no good, this is no good at all.' Queen Kanoe muttered to herself. 'I have to do something about this. No one can beat me, no one!'

She walked around her room apprehensively. The only thing on her mind was how to remove her stepdaughter. She kept her eyes on Princess Kotori when they were having their lunch.

'What is it, dear? Is there something matter?' King Kyougo asked her.

'Ah, oh… No, there's nothing really matter.' Queen Kanoe replied abruptly, quickly masked her jealousy.

Prince Fuuma gazed at her from the other side of table and said nothing. He has sensed something malicious about his new mother since the day she arrived.

'Are you okay, Mother?' Princess Kotori asked her.

'No, I'm fine dear…' she replied with a sly smile. 'I think I better have a rest right now.'

When the Queen walked on the hallway, she accidentally overheard the talk of two maids about Princess Kotori habit. 'Now I know exactly what to do.' She said to herself as she entered her chamber. 'I'll kill her, but I'll make it look like an accident.'

Two days later, Queen Kanoe summoned Kotori to her chamber. 'What is it, Mother?' Princes Kotori asked off guarded. Prince Fuuma has something else to do, in the neighboring kingdom.

'No, my dear. I just heard that you really like to gather flowers from the woods.' Queen Kanoe said with gentle voice.

'Yes, I really loved that. Why you were asking?'

'No, I'm just wondering if you'd happily took some for me. you must know the woods and the flowers really well.' she waved her hands in the air 'But, no, no, dear. That won't be necessary. I better have some servants to do so than asking my own daughter. This is really shameful. Oh, what kind of mother I am!'

'But, I'm fine with that Mother.' Princess Kotori said graciously. 'I'm really happy to have the honor to serve my mother. As you know, I hardly know my own mother. She died when I was still very young.'

'Are you sure, you're okay with that.'

'Yes, mother. I'd prepare everything now. if you excuse me…'

'Oh, dear. I have asked General Kusanagi to watch over you.'

'Thank you once again, Mother. I'll tell him to wait for me in a minute.'

'Yes, have a nice trip…' Queen said before Princess left her alone. 'to hell…' she continued when Princess closed the door.

General Kusanagi guarded Princess Kotori during her trip to the woods. 'Princess, I'm still very uneasy about this. I suggested we went back to the castle.' General Kusanagi said.

'No, that's fine General. I'd be fine here. Beside, you're here with me. Even my brother won't even mind.'

'You're right, princess.'

General Kusanagi recalled his memory when Queen Kanoe summoned him a while back. 'I want you to assassinate someone for me.' she said directly when he was bowed before her presence.

'Who is that person, your highness?' he replied.

'Princess Kotori.'

General Kusanagi really surprised when he heard her command, 'But your Highness, that was your stepdaughter.'

'I know, that's why I want you to kill her. She's in my way. I want you to make it look like an accident, so no one would notice that.'

'That's too much, your highness. That's really too much.' His voice is trembled.

'I know how kind you are, but an order is an order, right?' she walked around him. 'What if I told the King that you're planning to have a vendetta,'

'That would be a lie!' he emerged his head up.

'Pick one!' Queen Kanoe shook her head 'No, no, no. you don't have any option at all. At any rate, you have to obey me. And remember, don't tell anyone! You know exactly what is going to happen if you open your mouth.'

'General, General Kusanagi…' General Kusanagai looked at where the soft voice came from. Princess Kotori was smiling upon her horse.

'Princess, I'm so sorry…' General Kusanagi realized his absent mindedness.

'That's okay, General. But I wonder, what makes you that low-spirited? Every time we're here. You're the one who really enjoyed the scenery. You really love plants and earth, aren't you?'

'Of course I am, dear Princess since I'm one of the greatest General in Toga Kingdom. And my element is earth.'

Princess Kotori chuckled 'That's the spirit!'

General Kusanagi became even downhearted. _How could I kill such lovely princess, what will the King and Prince say about this._ He thought. _If I think it thoroughly, no matter what I do, they will punish me at all. This is also a trap for me. That new queen is really iniquitous._

Princess Kotori drove her horse even deeper in the wood. She couldn't find any flower at all. That's no surprise since Queen Kanoe has put a spell on that forest that made the flowers refuse to bloom or even just to show their buds.

'This is so strange, General Kusanagi…' Princess Kotori realized the strange atmosphere around her.

'I know, Princess.' He replied.

'This is really odd, I felt some kind of peculiar feeling when we reached this place. And I haven't see any flower at all.'

'Princess, there's something I have to tell you.' General Kusanagi sighed. _This is so sickening._ He said to himself.

'What is it, General Kusanagi? You've been looking very depressed since we went horseback riding.'

'Princess, please get down from the horse first.'

Princess Kotori accepted General Kusanagi hand and got down from her horse. General Kusanagi led Princess Kotori to the place where the atmosphere wasn't as wicked as before. He knew that the place was at the limit of Queen Kanoe's magic.

'Where you're going to take me?' Princess Kotori asked, she was really confused with his act.

'There's something I have to tell you, my dear Princess.' General Kusanagi started to spoke as soon as Princess Kotori seated herself in a bulky root. General Kusanagi sighed heavily before continued 'I was ordered to assassinate you here.' Princes Kotori stared at him in disbelief, her eyes went round. 'But you don't have to worry. I won't do that. I'll save you. I'll tell that person you have died, I'll kill an animal as a hoax for that person. I'll pretended it was you. Do you understand, Princess Kotori?'

'I do, I really understand, General Kusanagi.' Princess Kotori has composed herself and softened her tone.

'Oh, dear princess. I'm really worried now. That person threatened me. I really don't know what to do.'

'That's okay. I know you have a plan. I'll follow whatever it is.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm pretty much sure. You don't have to worry. Though small, I also have a power.'

'Princess, listen to me. This is the borderline of her magic; she wouldn't be able to catch you from here. As you can sense, the aura is slightly different. You just follow this road; I heard in the other side of the forest, that there lived people that will help you. I begged you, my princess. Save yourself. I will mislead her, so she won't notice the lie.'

'I understand, all I have to do is walk further, right?'

'Yes, my princess. Please take care of yourself from now on.'

'That person is my new mother, isn't she?'

General Kusanagi quickly hid his surprise 'How on earth you know about that, Princess? Did she ever harm you before?'

'No, it's just that…' Princess Kotori took a short break 'My brother has warned me before he went to neighboring Kingdom.'

'May God protect you, my dear princess!' he prayed

'God bless you too, General Kusanagi. As you are an honest and compassionate person, I ever knew. You may tell my brother not to worry about me.' She bent and kissed his cheek before she turned and walked away.

'Princess…' General Kusanagi muttered when Princess Kotori's figure has gone.

On the neighboring Kingdom, Prince Fuuma wake cold sweated. 'What is it, dear?' a mild voice came from the bedside next to him, Prince Fuuma turned to see the girl. 'I'm just…'

'You're shivering,' she continued.

'I felt something bad just happened.' He replied.

'Is it about your sister? If that bugs you so much, you may return to your kingdom now. Especially since no one knows about us here.'

'Are you okay with that?'

'I'm fine.'

Prince Fuuma took his locket that always hanged on his neck and put it in his girlfriend palm. 'You may have this. When the time is come, I'll come here to take it again, as well as you.' He caressed her cheek gently before kissed her once again. 'I promise…'

Author notes :

Well, my first multiple shots fanfic. Whoever thought that Snow White could be this long? Maybe I'm just exaggerating some things. I've got the idea back then in 1999-2000, but I've got the chance to write it down fully right now. ! Actually, I've lost my papers where I put the idea, and this is the revised version.

Aside from the site's feedback form. You also can email me at which more likely to be responded more often.

Thank you for reading!

Ps: I'm not really sure about the author of Snow White. Anyone who knows the real author please contact me so I can revised it. Thank you once again!


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Kotori and The Seven Dragons

Disclaimer :

Those basic characters are not mine. I'm honest! Please don't sue or accused me since I didn't make any profit from this writing.

CLAMP owns the whole character of X/1999, I'm just borrowed them for a moment

H.C. Andersen owns Snow White and seven dwarfs, story and characters.

Princess Kotori and The Seven Dragons.

The Seven Dragons

Princess Kotori walked and walked following General Kusanagi's order. In her mind, Queen Kanoe image bothered her as hell. She couldn't stop thinking about her new mother. _She was nice at me, this is really a bad joke. But General Kusanagi hardly ever joke about this one, and his aura also tells me that he was telling the truth._ Princess Kotori thought. She kept on walking until she has lost her own direction. 'Oh, no. where I am right now?' she muttered in weary voice.

She clutched a tree near her, but suddenly she heard someone speak 'Ouch, that's pretty hurt young lady.' She took her hand away and looked around. 'Don't give such frightened face. You are really pretty…'

Princess Kotori looked at the tree near her closely 'Is that you, Mr. Tree?' she asked cautiously.

'Yes, it's me dear princess. My, my. What is a princess like you doing here?'

'You wouldn't believe my story…'

'No, you won't have to tell me, dear sweet princess. I knew it. You don't have to worry since the whole inhabitants in this forest would do their best to protect you.'

'Are you sure about that, Mr. Tree? My mother's magic is really powerful.'

'I know, my princess. We all know about that. Now, you had better follow this small road. This will bring you to the Seven Dragons. They will help you; this is as written in their fate.'

'The Seven Dragons?' Princess Kotori echoed quizzically 'What or who are they?'

'You'll find it out by yourself. You don't have to worry. We'll protect you…'

Princess Kotori hugged the old tree in relief. 'Thank you, thank you so much Mr. Tree and also other forest dweller.' She mumbled.

Princess Kotori tidied up herself and stood firmly, after took a deep breath she continued her walk as the old tree told her. She became really curious with the Seven Dragon. Not for long, she found herself in a different area. It was a prairie. _A prairie in the middle of a forest? _Princess Kotori couldn't conceal her surprise, but she also loved that place. The air was clean and there's no malice sensed anywhere. It's really peaceful there. The flowers also bloomed along the way everywhere she stepped her foot. She easily fell to the unknown place. Some small birds suddenly appeared and sang a song around her.

In the middle of the grassland, there was a house stood confidently. Of course, it wasn't as big as her castle, but that house invoked her curiosity. She was half running to that house. She was really happy since finally she found a house. _Maybe I can ask about the Seven Dragon to the people there._ She thought.

'Hello, excuse me…' Princess Kotori knocked on the door several times. 'Is there anyone here?' After trying for a while, Kotori sat on the porch, exhausted. 'I'm really tired…' She muttered. 'This is really ncie…' she thought as she seated herself on the porch. The gentle breeze caressed her, and she was fall into a soundly sleep without any intention to do so.

Princess Kotori faintly heard people's voice murmuring around her. She blinked her eyes a few times before fully awaken. 'Aaaahhhh…' she screamed when she saw many people around her.

'Hush, young lady. You don't have to be afraid of us.' Someone said gently to her. Princess Kotori turned to see that person. It was a blonde man, with golden eyes and such beautiful face.

She stared at them, perplexed with the sight. 'Are you… people who lived here?' she braved herself.

'Of course we are.' A girl voice answered her question. 'Anyway, I guess we better have a talk inside, rather than here. It's no good to talk outside.' She continued 'Am I right?'

'Yes, you are. We better took her inside. It's getting late now.' the blonde man repeated.

Princess Kotori was still mystified with the aura, _Who are these people?_ She thought, but she kept it away.

'Have you been long out there?' a black haired girl asked her.

'Eh, not really. I was fallen asleep.' Princess Kotori replied.

'I can see that,' the cheerful girl added. 'Do you want some tea?'

'Thank you…' she replied when received the teacup from her. 'Umm… may I ask you a question?' she asked after sipped her tea.

'Yeah, what is it?'

'Have you ever heard about the Seven Dragon?'

The cheerful girl's face changed drastically as Princess Kotori mentioned the name of Seven Dragon. 'Why would you want to know about them? Are you walk along the way just to look for them?' she gestured the others to circled Princess Kotori.

'Well, I've just heard about them, and I wondered if they will help me. I know it might be too much to ask for, but I really need some help. Do you guys know anything about them?'

'Firstly, why won't you tell me who you are and why you're here…' the blonde man joined the conversation once again.

'I think that won't be necessary, Yuuto.' someone said from the doorway. 'She is Princess Kotori, the princess from Toga Kingdom. She was here because her new mother, Queen Kanoe is trying to kill her because she's jealous with princess's beauty.'

Princess Kotori turned to see who it was. She startled when she found out that it was a girl. The girl had her spectacles on and looked very stylish. The girl walked on her way in such cold manner but somehow very enchanting.

'This is just like what Kakyou has told us then…' the blonde man realized. 'This is as written in our fate record.'

'Are you sure, Yuuto?' the cheerful girl asked him once again to ensure herself.

'Kakyou never told a lie before…' the calm, dark haired girl continued. 'So it must be true, don't you think so too, Subaru?'

'Yes, that's right Arashi.' another man answered.

Princess Kotori couldn't catch up with their conversation. She found herself confused in the middle of their talk. She couldn't understand anything. She stared at them one by one. _What are they talking about?_ She asked herself.

Finally, Princess Kotori boldly asked them 'Who are you?' That question stopped the arguments between them. They exchanged their gaze with each other before finally bowed respectfully and down on their knees before her. 'What are you doing?' Princess Kotori asked, still confused with the sight. _First, they ignore me now they praise me like this. What do they want?_ She couldn't stop asking herself.

'We are the Seven Dragons you've been looking for, dear princess.' The blonde man said and it clarified many things in Kotori's mind 'My name is Yuuto, I'm the Dragon of water.'

'Umm, sorry to interrupted, but what is Seven Dragons? Who are they? I mean, what do they do?' Princess Kotori asked innocently.

'Seven Dragons is seven blessed people that has special ability based on their elements,' the stylish girl answered her 'We have our own forces and ability. We are chosen people, and we have our own fate. It was written in our fate that we have to help a princess from Toga Kingdom. That's why we're here. Finally, the time has come for us for an action.'

'As Satsuki-san has said, we have our own special ability and had our name based on that ability.' Yuuto-san continued 'My ability is water manipulation. That's why my name is Dragon of Water.'

'And I'm the Dragon of Technology, my name is Satsuki.' The stylish girl said 'My ability is manipulating technology.'

'I'm Dragon of Ghost, Yuzuriha at your service.' The cheerful girl continued, Princess Kotori puckered her brows 'I can manipulate the ghosts and made them follow my orders. That's why…' she continued. Princess Kotori just nodded though still frightened.

'My name is Sorata, I'm Dragon of Lightning.' A young boy around Princess's age said

'Hello, I'm Karen, Dragon of Fire.' A redhead beauty continued the introduction.

'I'm Arashi, I'm the Dragon of Ice.' The calm girl bowed at Princess Kotori deeply.

'I'm Subaru, Dragon of Magic.' The last person said, he was as calm as the previous girl was. When he raised his face, Princess Kotori gasped instinctively.

'What is it, Princess?' Yuuto-san asked her.

'No, it's just. Subaru, do you have any connection with Hokuto, the princess from Kyo Kingdom.' Princess Kotori asked Subaru

'She is my sister, why you're asking that?'

'Well, your face really looks like hers. I heard that she was missing. Anyhow, that means that you're the prince of Kyo Kingdom.'

'You may call me so. But my sister wasn't missing, she was kidnapped by your new mother.'

Princess Kotori very surprised with the fact. 'Does it mean that everyone here has their own grudge against my mother?'

'That's true.' Yuuto replied 'My younger sister was killed by her,'

'It's my mother in my case.' Sorata said 'And that goes the same for Arashi and Karen here.' Arashi and Karen nodded as yes.

'And me, it was my grandmother. I lived only with her, I have no one else around.' Yuzuriha continued.

'Why she do that? What's her purpose?' Princess Kotori asked thoughtfully 'That's really out of senses.'

'She wished to be the most beautiful and powerful person in the world. That's why she even trapped her own sister.' Satsuki answered.

'How could you know that, Satsuki?'

'Because that's what she told me before I ran away from her. And based on my investigation during these years that showed the same result.'

'Her sister? My mother has a sister?'

'Yes, she was the greatest oracle after your mother, her name is Hinoto. Kanoe was jealous with Hinoto's power and innocence, that's why she trapped her inside her mirror.'

'What should I do now? If she's that powerful then…'

Suddenly Yuuto took her hand 'Princess, you don't have to worry. We're here to help you at our fullest. We're protect you at the mean time. There's something you have to remember. Though we're named as seven dragon, actually there were ten of us in total.'

'Ten Dragons?'

'Yes, the eight one is my sister's fiancé, Kakyou, an oracle also from Kyo Kingdom. He was the greatest clairvoyant back there. He is the dragon of dreams. You've ever heard about him, an oracle who foreseen the future through his dreams, similar with your mother.' Subaru rejoined

'And how about the ninth and the tenth?'

'That's what we're still working on.' Satsuki interrupted. 'The real power of the dragons won't ever be able to be released until we're completed. At first seven has been sufficient, but it's still far from our destiny. The remaining three actually hidden dragons, their power not as essential as are here.'

'Anyway we have to stay back and make a solid plan before we moved on.' Arashi said 'In the mean time, what if you lived here with us?'

Princess Kotori turned to see the calm Arashi, 'Are you sure? I really can live here?' she asked gladly. She couldn't hide the happy tone from her voice.

'You're part of our fate, that's why we have to protect you. Either way, you have no place to go to, right?' Karen added 'You don't have to worry. This place is inside Subaru's magic. Kanoe's magic couldn't reach this far. The only way to get here is by foot, and I doubt she would do that.'

Princess Kotori thought for a moment 'You're right, thank you for accepting me here.'

'No, the pleasure is on us, princess.' Yuuto bowed and kissed her hand.

Author notes :

Well, my first multiple shots fanfic. Whoever thought that Snow White could be this long? Maybe I'm just exaggerating some things. I've got the idea back then in 1999-2000, but I've got the chance to write it down fully right now. !

Actually, I've lost my papers where I put the idea, and this is the revised version.

Aside from the site's feedback form. You also can email me at which more likely to be responded more often.

Thank you for reading!

Ps: I'm not really sure about the author of Snow White. Anyone who knows the real author please contact me so I can revised it. Thank you once again!


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Kotori and The Seven Dragons

Disclaimer :

Those basic characters are not mine. I'm honest! Please don't sue or accused me since I didn't make any profit from this writing.

CLAMP owns the whole character of X/1999, I'm just borrowed them for a moment

H.C. Andersen owns Snow White and seven dwarfs, story and characters.

Princess Kotori and The Seven Dragons.

It's a though nut!

To Princess Kotori's surprise, these dragons were leading a normal daily life and easily adjusting themselves into the society. 'Why we have to say that we're those dragons to the people?' Satsuki asked on a dinner. They have their own job but in the end of the day they all would come home to have dinner together.

Yuuto was a solicitor, Sorata and Arashi were working in a restaurant, Subaru was an oracle, Yuzuriha and Satsuki both worked on the university. Though they lived in the borderline, but the place they were live in was still in the territory of Toga Kingdom. That's why they were really admired Princess Kotori. Princess herself has decided since she agreed to live there, that she's no longer a princess and will do her best to support her new friends. She would greet her friends welcome everyday, and prepared wonderful meal for them.

One night, Princess Kotori had the strangest dream she ever had. She was alone in the dark, and there was no one else around. Princess was very afraid, she kept on running but she also felt as if she's stationed in a place. She was getting frightened every second, but she couldn't escape from that place. After a while, someone was speaking in gentle voice and mild manner. 'Finally, you're here…', that voice spoke.

Princess Kotori got more frightened than before. 'Who… who are you?' she asked cautiously with trembled voice.

'You don't have to worry, turned to your right. You'd find me there.'

Though still scared, Princess Kotori followed obediently. A person was there; Princess Kotori forced herself and walked toward that person. It was a gorgeous man, his hair was long silvery blonde, his eyes were golden, he wore a strange outfit for Princess Kotori. But when she looked at him, she felt at ease.

'My name is Kakyou,' that person reached out his hand 'I'm the dragon of dream.'

'I know…' Princess Kotori replied. _So, this is the dragon of dream, Kakyou, Hokuto's fiancé._ She said to herself.

'I'm sure the other has told you about me, I want to ask you a favor, Princess Kotori. Will you please release my beloved from your wicked mother?'

'Kakyou!' Princess Kotori startled with his request. She gasped and stared at him for a while without saying a word at all. It was too surprising for her, everything went so fast in her head. In the end, she nodded her head slowly 'I'd gladly to help you.'

'Thank you, I'll help you as well since I'm also one of the dragons. My ability is foreseen through dreams and also manipulating dreams.'

'That's why you're called as dragon of dreams.'

'Precisely, but not only that. I also able to walk around people's dream and that's how I communicate with many people around the world without leaving my body at all.'

'Oh, I see. Kakyou, I have heard about Hokuto, and I'm really sorry.'

'That's fine. She's still alive, that's what important. And the most important of all is how to save her and other people.'

'Including my father.' Princess Kotori added

'Yes, including your father, King Kyougo. We have to make our move soon.'

'But how? We have to know her weakness and many other things about her.'

'I know, leave that to me and Satsuki. We can overcome it together. Meanwhile, you have to stay at where you are and don't make any move.'

'Not even to the prairie outside?'

'It's Subaru's magic, there's no prairie at all in reality. Listen to me, no matter what happen, be on your full guard. We won't know when she'd realize your presence here.'

'Thank you for your concern, Kakyou.'

'It doesn't matter. I have to go now. I'm sure we'll meet in flesh.' After saying that, Kakyou disappeared into feathers and left Princess Kotori alone once again.

Princess Kotori told the dragons about her dream that night. They didn't surprise at all. It seemed for Princess Kotori that they have known it beforehand. They just nodded and left her alone as usual. Only Subaru who had a comment about that phenomenon. 'It's cleared then, Kakyou will help us. And you, enigmatically had the power of your late mother. I think that will make our job easier.' He said 'Just followed Kakyou's words, don't go anywhere. I don't know how much my magic barrier is able to stand against her power.'

Princess Kotori acquiesced to Subaru's advices. She locked the door as soon as the last dragon, Yuzuriha left the house. The dragons themselves aside from the magic barrier put by Subaru also left their power around that house. Yuzuriha has ordered several spirits to guard that place the same goes for Yuuto who had put his power in the well near the house, and also Satsuki who put small cameras around the house so she can watched Princess Kotori over.

Meanwhile, in the Toga Kingdom castle, after returned from his 'duty' General Kusanagi reported to Queen Kanoe and brought Princess' trench coat that had smeared with animal's blood mixed with his own. 'It's a good job, General.' Queen Kanoe looked very satisfied with the evidence.

'Now, please excuse me…' General Kusanagi tried to go out from Queen's chamber.

'Wait a minute, general. How can I be sure that she's really died?'

'If you don't believe in my job, then I better told the Prince the whole truth.' General Kusanagi titled his head and stood up, he wasn't afraid of the Queen anymore.

'That's very brave of you…' Queen Kanoe commented and walked towards General Kusanagi. 'I shall give you a reward…' she said seductively and ran her fingers on his face.

'I better go now, my Queen. Other people will be suspicious about this.' He excused himself once again and walked to the door.

General Kusanagi sighed heavily as he closed the door. He has prayed for the Princess health since he left her on the forest. General Aoki who accidentally walked around that place caught his act. At first, General Aoki just stood there, wondering what General Kusanagi is doing over there.

'Ehm…' General Aoki surprised General Kusanagi.

'Oh, it's you, Aoki. I thought of someone else.' General Kusanagi tried to act casual in front of his partner.

'It's very rare to find you sighing over something, Kusanagi.'

'I'm just thinking about something important.' He evaded his eyes and walked away.

'Really? How important is that?'

'You wouldn't believe it even if I told you.'

'Try me!'

'Anyway how's your daughter?'

'She's fine.'

Their conversation interrupted by the news that Prince Fuuma returned from his visit. The exchanged their gaze. _There must be something wrong_. They both thought. They ran hurriedly to the gate and welcomed the Prince.

'Where's Kotori?' Prince Fuuma asked as soon as he jumped out from his vehicle.

'I haven't seen her today, your highness.' General Aoki replied in full questioned mode.

Before anyone could give any explanation, the butler interrupted and took the prince to the dining room to have dinner with his parents. Once again, Prince Fuuma asked the same question to his parents 'Where's Kotori?'

'She said she's sick…' Queen Kanoe replied. 'I have sent her food to her room.'

_It's very unusual for Kotori to get sick easily. She has a weak body but she's not easily get sick like this._ Prince Fuuma said to himself. 'Is that so?' He replied his mother 'Then, please excuse me. I want to see her.' He stood up and left the table. King Kyougo only could stare at his son and sighed heavily.

'You don't have to worry, dear.' Queen Kanoe assured him

'Yes, you're right. I don't have to worry.' King Kyougo replied without knowing the cold sneer from his new wife.

'Kotori, are you here? She said you're sick…' Prince Fuuma opened Princess Kotori's chamber in a blow. There was no answer. The room was still as neat as the way it used to be. There was also no one in the bed. Prince Fuuma searched for his sister's track around the room. When he realized he found nothing. He expanded his search outside. He ran around the castle shouting her name. He even asked every maid he met about his sister. One of the servants in the stable told him that Princess Kotori was went horseback riding with General Kusanagi. Prince Fuuma dashed to the headquarters and found General Kusanagi and Aoki there.

'Tell me, where's Kotori?' Prince Fuuma asked in freezing tone and glare to General Kusanagi.

'Wait a minute, your highness!' General Aoki tried to calm the prince down but it was no avail.

'Tell me, where is she!' Prince's voice no longer cold but it's getting louder as he's burned with anger.

General Kusanagi sighed deeply. 'I'd tell you everything, but only if you calm yourself.' He said. General Aoki just stared at his partner in disbelief.

Three of them seated themselves after made sure there's no one eavesdropping their talk. 'I've left the Princess in the wood.' General Kusanagi said.

'You what!' Prince Fuuma rose and grasped his sword. General Aoki also as shocked as he was, but he composed himself and fully understood that General Kusanagi won't do that without any reason.

'Please calm yourself, your highness. General Kusanagi will explain everything to us.' General Aoki soothed the angry prince.

Prince Fuuma threw himself back to the chair. 'Now tell me.'

'I was ordered to assassinate her, but I couldn't do that. So, I left her in the forest with hope that no one would find her. And I also hoped that she would meet the Seven Dragons.'

'Seven Dragons? Is the myth really existed?' Prince Fuuma asked skeptically. He surely didn't believe such stories.

'I hope so. Either way, she has to be put far away from this kingdom. That's the only way to save her.'

'Who is that person? The one who has ordered you.' General Aoki asked 'You can't be walk based on your own conscience.'

General Kusanagi averted his eyes away, 'I'm sure you already know who that person is.' He replied wearily.

'Queen Kanoe…' Prince Fuuma answered. 'I knew it!' he threw his fist on the table. 'General Kusanagi only able to received commands from the King or Queen or Prince and Princess.'

General Kusanagi hanged his head down 'I'm really sorry, your highness. I do really sorry.'

'That's fine…' Prince Fuuma sighed 'at least you didn't kill her. Kotori is a strong girl. I'm sure she's save and now live somewhere. Our mission now is to cleared up my father's eyes.'

'I don't think that could be done easily, your highness.' General Aoki responded 'Based on my analysis, she's really dangerous.'

'I know that too, general. As long as she didn't know that Kotori is still alive, I think I can handle it.' Prince Fuuma stood up and walked to the door, 'We have to keep the information away from her, at the mean time we're looking for my sister as well.'

'Yes, your highness.' The two generals bowed respectfully.

'You will pay for this, Kanoe. I'll make sure you have the right price for it.' Prince Fuuma muttered when he entered his own chamber.

Author notes :

Well, my first multiple shots fanfic. Whoever thought that Snow White could be this long? Maybe I'm just exaggerating some things. I've got the idea back then in 1999-2000, but I've got the chance to write it down fully right now. !

Actually, I've lost my papers where I put the idea, and this is the revised version.

Aside from the site's feedback form. You also can email me at which more likely to be responded more often.

Thank you for reading!

Ps: I'm not really sure about the author of Snow White. Anyone who knows the real author please contact me so I can revised it. Thank you once again!


End file.
